


Партия начинается

by Anonymous



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заказу Блэки на промпт "страшные сказки у костра".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Партия начинается

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_vs_White (leanuint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/gifts).



> Написано по заказу Блэки на промпт "страшные сказки у костра".

Голова у Джека кружилась в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле. Конечно, это могло быть и следствием приёма лекарств (всё ещё как-то не верилось, что в них нет необходимости), но он подозревал, что дело не в этом. Дело в том, что обстановка менялась уж слишком стремительно.  
Джек огляделся вокруг: тёмные дубовые панели стен, тёмный массивный стол, диван, обтянутый чёрной кожей, и такие же кресла. Сумрачно, как в пещере, а главное — круче контраста с белыми стенами и ярким флуоресцентным светом больницы и не придумать. Интересно, на хозяина такая обстановка не давит? Самому Джеку, впрочем, было скорее уютно. Тоже, может быть, по контрасту.  
Он покосился на любезно поставленный на подлокотник бокал с виски. Если выпить сейчас, то что бы он ни услышал, это всегда можно будет списать на затуманенный алкоголем рассудок. Это ведь приемлемее, чем безумие, так? Джек глубоко вдохнул, незаметно сжал кулаки, пряча их за подлокотниками. На время этого разговора ему лучше оставаться трезвым. Потом... он решит потом.  
— Мистер Дэвис...  
— Ричард. Прошу.  
Его... спаситель? наставник? оба эти слова Дэвис уже успел обронить мимоходом, первое с иронией, а второе всерьёз, но Джек пока ещё не был готов принять на веру ни то, ни другое, поэтому... Ричард улыбнулся, но его приветливая улыбка так и застряла на уровне рта. Глаза изучали Джека внимательно, пристально, и взгляд этот Джеку... не то чтобы не нравился. Но настораживал всё равно.  
— Ричард, — согласился Джек и усилием воли заставил себя не ёрзать в глубоком кресле, смотреть Дэвису прямо в глаза. — Я понимаю, что вы хотите помочь, и, поверьте мне, благодарен, но то, что вы говорите...  
— Я знаю, что ты растерян, — спокойно перебил его Ричард, и Джек не сумел подавить приступ досады: он изо всех сил старался это скрывать. Впрочем, как ещё должен чувствовать себя парень, которого незнакомец вытаскивает из психушки, куда он сам себя сдал? — И это вполне естественно. Когда-то я сам был на твоём месте. Я тоже проживал дни второй раз. — Своё изумление Джек даже не стал прятать. Мелькнула мысль, уж не шутит ли Ричард над ним так недобро, потом — что, если он и сам псих. Но на шутника Дэвис не походил, а на безумца ещё меньше. — Я знаю, как сложно поверить в то, что я тебе рассказал по дороге. Но поверить нужно. От этого зависит... — Ричард на секунду задумался, потом пожал плечами, словно извиняясь: — ...равновесие в мире.  
— От моей веры?  
— От твоих действий. Но чтобы действовать, ты должен верить мне и тому, что я говорю. Только тогда я смогу тебя научить тому, что ты должен знать.  
Джек криво улыбнулся.  
— Дело не в вас. Просто это... В жизни ведь так не бывает.  
Ричард приподнял брови.  
— Ну, вот ты мне сейчас и скажи.  
Джек задумался, вздохнул, покачал головой.  
— Всё равно. Чувство такое, будто я брежу. Или попал в фантастический фильм.  
Ричард хмыкнул.  
— Скорее уж, в страшную сказку, — откликнулся он с неожиданно горькой усмешкой. — Из тех, которые рассказывают ночами у костра. Я не буду врать тебе, Джек, работа, которая тебя ждёт, не из лёгких. Но её нужно делать. Ты к ней готов?  
— А у меня есть выбор?  
Ричард усмехнулся снова, но на этот раз — с одобрением. Он приподнял бокал в салюте:  
— Хороший ответ. Значит, ты в самом деле всё понимаешь. Что ж, не будем тогда терять время. Во-первых, ты должен знать, кто будет твоей противницей, — Ричард протянул руку куда-то за спину, и Джек увидел большой — похоже, что семейный — фотоальбом. — Её зовут Тру Дэвис, и она моя дочь.


End file.
